


Cabin

by noifsandsorbees



Series: Sneaking Into Bed [1]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, The X-Files Revival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:02:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5326703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noifsandsorbees/pseuds/noifsandsorbees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Scully & Mulder in a cabin during the revival</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cabin

Mulder’s almost asleep when he feels the mattress sink underneath him and an elbow nudge his shoulder. He takes a deep breath in, immediately knowing it’s her invading his senses and space. Turning onto his side, he scoots back until he’s almost hanging off the edge of the twin bed. She crawls in beside him, too many inches still separating them.

He can’t bring himself to open his eyes, because if it’s a dream it may be the best one he’s ever had.

“Scully, as much as I appreciate the sentiment, I don’t think Ranger Bill over there would appreciate us making that much noise right now,” he smirks, nodding in the general direction of their snoring guide.

“I don’t know, Mulder. I don’t think anything could wake him right now. And his name is Mike.”

“He has a crush on you, you know,” Mulder teases with a bitterness he had hoped to keep back. He can still feel bile in his throat from when Mike came up to him that afternoon with a shockingly vulgar comment about Scully’s ass. It took every ounce of strength not to slug him on the spot.

But three young boys had gone missing in an allegedly haunted forest during a camping trip and finding them came before anything. An endless day of searching had led them to a cabin miles deep, with a small kitchen and six twin beds shoved in a room. 

Scully had taken the one next to Mulder, meeting his eyes for a few long minutes after the lights went out before turning over.

Mulder had laid on his back, staring at the ceiling and reviewing every detail of the case, combing through every fact to think about anything other than her and how far away she was.

But now her fingers were tracing over his jaw and her cold feet were pressed against his calves.

“Well that’s too bad for him,” she whispers, moving her hand to the back of his neck and kissing him. He sighs into her, curling an arm around her waist and pulling her flush against him.

He would kiss her forever, if that was all it took; if tongues and teeth could say everything that they couldn’t put into words. But he knows it wouldn’t work that way. For years there were only two things they had needed to say, and both were too sad and hateful to be said with something as loving as a kiss.

_How could you give him away? How could you abandon us?_

Mulder pulls away, pressing their foreheads together, and reaches into the top of her shirt to pull out the chain holding her wedding ring. He clasps it in his palm, eyes still closed in a silent prayer.

“I should go back,” she says, but doesn’t move. He kisses the ring gently before tucking it back in her top and returns his arm to her side. He nuzzles his nose against hers, silently asking her to stay.

“Remember that first Christmas with Bill, how he made us stay in different rooms because he didn’t want me anywhere near you?”

“And I snuck into the living room and we shared that awful pull-out couch,” she chuckles against him.

“You were actually scared of getting caught. Like he was your dad instead of your brother.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t have even tried if Ahab had been there.”

“I’m just saying that Ranger Bob over there is a lot less scary than your brother.”

She kisses him one last time, uncurling herself from his arm and walking back to her bed.

“Goodnight Mulder,” she says, and the sadness in her voice is almost strong enough to overpower the familiar smell of her on his pillow.


End file.
